


Las hadas de la... ¿paternidad?

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: CharaMen - Freeform, Fantasia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, m-preg, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Charasuke tiene un deseo de navidad al que Menma se opone, pero ciertos seres en los que nadie cree les darían una ayuda para que su sueño imposible se hiciera realidad
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 8





	Las hadas de la... ¿paternidad?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. One shot. YAOI CHICO X CHICO. Parte del intercambio navideño del grupo "Shhh narusasu sasunaru". Shonen ai. Charasuke x Menma. Road to ninja.

LAS HADAS DE LA ¿PATERNIDAD?

Era diciembre y el aire se estaba enfriando, la hierba y el suelo crujían y crujían ante cada pisada, incluso las hojas estaban brillando con la magia del invierno. La nieve cubrió la vegetación, la cual brillaba tenuemente ante los escasos rayos del sol que atravesaban las nubes del cielo. Una nevada parecía aproximarse. Sin embargo, en esas épocas del año era más que bienvenida, de hecho, hasta era muy deseada. Todo fuera para tener una tradicional blanca Navidad. El mundo estaba comenzando a volverse aún más mágico y místico, lo cual hacía que el velo entre nuestros reinos se hiciera difuso, es decir, el de los humanos y las hadas comenzaban a acercarse. El límite se adelgaza y nos invita a conectarnos de una manera aún más hermosa y sincera.

―Los ángeles son seres de la séptima a novena dimensión, pero ¿sabían que las hadas también son ángeles? En miniatura por diseño, ya que su función es cuidar de nuestras rocas, ríos, flores y vías fluviales. Usan muchos nombres, y son demasiado numerosos para enumerarlos aquí ―explicó un joven azabache señalando el libro en sus manos.

―¿Las hadas son ángeles? ―preguntó una niña muy emocionada mientras estrujaba su peluche de conejito contra su pecho.

―Yo me conecto con las hadas todos los días y me susurran su mensaje. _“Te rodeamos”_ , dicen. _“Cada vez que vas a la naturaleza, cuando sales a pasear, caminas o te paras en tu jardín, te vemos y volamos a tu alrededor como destellos de luz”_ ―agregó el mayor cambiando su tono de voz a uno más exagerado buscando infundir curiosidad en los menores.

El grupo de niños reunidos alrededor de Uchiha Sasuke, mejor conocido por todos como “Charasuke”, estaban atentos al relato de las hadas de la navidad. Lo más común eran los cuentos acerca de Santa Claus, el Grinch o incluso de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve. No obstante, ¿cuántas veces se ha dado protagonismo a las hadas? Tantos años oyendo las mismas historias sobre los personajes icónicos de la navidad les habían quitado parte de la ilusión por la hora del cuento. Fue por lo mismo que el relato de Charasuke terminó siendo algo inesperado y muy bien recibido por los pequeños. Teniendo la atención por completo centrada en él.

―“ _Queremos que nos pidas que te ayudemos a abrir tu corazón para recordar la magia que sentiste de niño en esta época del año. Queremos acercarte más a tu verdadero yo, a tu verdadero yo mágico divino que no conoce límites. Ni siquiera los que tu realidad insinúa”_ ―dijo mientras alzaba en brazos a un niño y le tocaba el pecho con su dedo índice. Fingió estar susurrando como si de un hada se tratara y sonrió satisfecho de aquellas miradas ilusionadas.

―¿Eso es real? ―cuestionó uno de los pequeños.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―afirmó asintiendo con seguridad mientras señalaba el árbol de navidad ubicado tras él―. Las hadas de la Navidad no se encuentran en tu árbol, pero puedes invitarlas a tu hogar.

_Las hadas tienen muchas leyendas y mitos que las siguen, la verdad del asunto es que son criaturas ligeras, a menudo sin género, que disfrutan mucho con el despliegue de una flor o el vuelo de un pájaro. Te ven como una bola de luz, y cuando tu luz es brillante se infiltran en tu aura y pueden verse como manchas de color rosa, azul y blanco. Les encanta jugar, y les encanta ayudarnos a recordar lo beneficioso que es para toda nuestra vida y las situaciones en las que debemos tomar tiempo para jugar._

_Son un grupo de hadas del bosque que están conectadas a la Fuente y les encanta ayudar a las familias y parejas a descubrir cómo puede existir el amor mágico y los corazones abiertos. Las hadas te ayudarán a mirar las situaciones de una manera más lúdica, e incluso a permitirte ser quién eres y a tener más momentos para ti solo. Cuando haces esto, los ángeles pueden fluir energía fresca hacia tu aura, dándote la conciencia, la conexión y con lo cual puedes pedir más ayuda, buscar más recursos o simplemente ser receptivo a lo que viene después._

―Muy bien, niños ―llamó Sakura a los menores―. Ya es hora de que les den sus dosis ―anunció señalando la bandeja con las medicinas.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntaron con un tono de protesta.

La mayoría comenzó a hacer berrinches y a intentar ocultarse para no tomar los remedios. Pese a necesitarlos. Después de todo, ellos estaban recuperándose tras las guerras en su país. La tierra de la Lluvia había sido víctima del fuego cruzado de la guerra entre la aldea de Konoha con la aldea de la Roca. Eran tiempos difíciles para muchos, especialmente para aquellos que no eran ninjas. Pues sus intentos por proteger a sus seres queridos terminaban de la peor manera. En un acto de piedad, Namikaze Minato, el actual Hokage ofreció dar asilo a los niños. En su mayoría las bajas eran los padres y los que estaban vivos, gustosos entregaban a sus pequeños con tal de librarlos de aquel infierno.

―Sí, niños ahora o no habrá postre ―advirtió la joven de ojos verdes.

―Ella tiene razón, niños ―secundó Uchiha mientras alzaba a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules―. Pero si terminan sus vegetales y toman sus medicinas podría seguir contándoles más sobre las hadas ―comentó guiñándoles un ojo.

Los rostros de los menores cambiaron de expresión al oír la propuesta. Haruno aprovechó la distracción para sujetar a los que necesitaban inyecciones. Siempre era lo más difícil atenderlos, pues muchos temían a las agujas. Otros tenían fobia a ser tocados. Ni siquiera para permitir que limpiaran sus heridas querían tener ni un solo roce. Era cruel pensar en que de todo lo sucedido, la muerte era lo más piadoso. Aquellos sobrevivientes tenían en sus memorias la carga de aquellos seres queridos muertos. Otros, aunado a lo anterior mencionado habían sufrido maltratos y abusos por parte de los ninjas. Ante la desesperación por un trozo de comida no fue difícil para varios shinobis sin escrúpulos sacar ventaja de ellos.

―¿Prometes contarnos más sobre las hadas? ―preguntó un niño de cabellos castaños jalando un poco el pantalón de Charasuke.

―Sin falta ―prometió el azabache mostrando una sonrisa―. Les contaré una historia más cuando estén en sus camas, pero deben portarse bien. ¿Sí? Nada de dejar las verduras ni rechazar sus medicinas.

―Sí ―asintieron con pocas ganas de cumplir con sus peticiones, pero la ilusión de más cuentos era muy tentadora.

―Así me gusta ―comentó Sakura mientras indicaba a los niños que salieran de la habitación y fueran rumbo al comedor.

La mayoría salió de inmediato amontonándose en la puerta. Se rasparon un poco los brazos al pasar al mismo tiempo por la fuerza por la estrecha puerta. Sakura sonrió tranquilamente y salió tras ellos. Uchiha estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que notó un pequeño bulto en una esquina. Se acercó tranquilamente, pero sin ocultar su presencia. Sería peor aparecer de la nada y asustarlo. Se colocó de cuclillas delante del menor para verlo cara a cara y pudo reconocer al niño. Su nombre era Riku, un pequeño de cinco años huérfano del país de la Lluvia. Conocía su historia porque era difícil olvidar que fue rescatado por Menma durante la misión.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó pacientemente Uchiha mientras intentaba tocar el cabello del niño, recibiendo un manotazo en respuesta―. ¿No quieres ir a comer con los demás?

―Estoy bien aquí ―rechazó la invitación mirándolo con molestia.

Ante esa respuesta el dueño del sharingan se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta. Salió de allí ante la curiosa mirada del niño de ojos marrones. Riku abrazó sus rodillas cuando se halló solo en la habitación y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. Su garganta tenía un gran nudo que le impedía hablar. Sintió culpa por tratar así al mayor, pues no era sólo una vez que sucedió. Muchas veces incluso alejaba a otros niños. Su mano fue a parar a su flequillo y arrancó su pelo con frustración. No quería tener miedo, pero para cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ya tenía encima las miradas enojadas de los demás.

_“Eres muy malo”_

_“Malagradecido”_

_“Déjenlo solo si tanto le gusta”_

―¡Traje la cena! ―anunció alegremente Charasuke sentándose a su lado mientras dejaba un plato de comida frente al niño.

El menor alzó la mirada topándose de nuevo con aquel ninja de cabellos brunos sonriéndole. Retrocedió un poco dejando un lugar vacío a su lado que Charasuke entendió como una invitación a sentarse a su lado. Se acomodó allí dejando el plato al alcance de Riku. Por su lado comenzó a comer de su propio plato. No había probado bocado en todo el día y pasar toda la tarde jugando con los niños lo tenía bastante hambriento. El gruñido del proveniente de estómago del castaño llamó la atención de Uchiha, quien sólo lo miró de reojo. Notó como tímidamente tomaba entre sus manos el plato que acababa de traerle.

―¿Tendré que pagártelo? ―preguntó Riku por lo bajo. Se podía notar el enojo en su voz, pero aquel leve temblor en la misma denotaba miedo.

―No ―negó tranquilamente Charasuke. Oyó de su amiga que el niño era huérfano desde antes de estallar la guerra y le aconsejó tener paciencia y hablarle calmado en todo momento―. Sólo come tu cena. Así podrás oír el cuento con el estómago lleno. Los cuentos saben mejor así, te lo aseguro ―afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

Al oírlo, Riku comenzó a comer con un poco más de confianza. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar al otro de reojo. Se comportaba tal cual un animal herido protegiendo su alimento, como temiendo que le fuera arrebatado de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno con nosotros? —preguntó Riku serio y sin rodeos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó Charasuke mirándolo fijamente.

—Los otros ninjas no vienen —respondió mirándolo de forma acusatoria—. Nos salvaron del peligro, nos trajeron aquí, nos curan y nos dan de comer. Es su trabajo, ¿no? ―cuestionó de forma seria.

—Sí, es el trabajo que se les asignó a todos —confirmó Uchiha sin ningún rastro de molestia mientras seguía comiendo despacio—. Entonces, ¿qué te extraña de mí? ¿No crees que podría estar trabajando también?

—No —negó el castaño antes de pararse para ver al moreno desde arriba—. Tú no cumples horarios. Vas y viernes cuando quieres. Además...

—¿Además...? —preguntó alentándolo a hablar.

—Parece que en verdad disfrutas estar con nosotros —terminó de hablar algo avergonzado por la repentina risa del otro.

El azabache comenzó a reírse a carcajadas aumentando el sonrojo del niño. Su pregunta junto a sus afirmaciones de repente parecieron ser un mal chiste, para Uchiha podía ser divertido, pero para el menor era un asunto serio. Trató de sonar intimidante y similar a un adulto, mas se sentía una burla. Siendo tan sólo un niño de cinco años naturalmente la situación comenzó a superarlo. Sus ojos fueron acumulando lágrimas involuntarias y su boca empezó a soltar leves hipidos. Eso puso en alerta a Charasuke, quien de inmediato paró en seco sus risas. Se acercó al niño y sujetó sus hombros con suavidad.

―Lo siento ―dijo de inmediato el azabache mientras frotaba con cariño los hombros del pequeño―. No quise reírme de ti, es sólo que me recordaste a alguien.

―¿No te reías de mí? ―cuestionó Riku hipando en un intento de modular su temblorosa voz.

―No, no ―negó de inmediato el moreno mientras tomaba aire y se mantenía más relajado―. Tu forma de hablar me recordó a Menma cuando éramos pequeños ―explicó mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica mientras su mirada se perdía un momento en la pared más cercana.

―¿Menma? ¿El mismo ninja que me rescató? ―preguntó mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Charasuke pidiendo atención.

―Así es ―asintió volviendo la mirada lentamente hacia él―. Nosotros nos conocemos de toda la vida. Él solía hablar de esa misma manera de los demás. Sacaba conclusiones o intentaba analizarlos. Según él, porque un buen ninja debía ser muy perceptivo.

Riku lo miró por un largo rato sin saber qué decir al respecto. Aún lidiaba con el leve nudo en su garganta por su anterior llanto. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar algo que rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía unos cuantos momentos. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo debido a que se oyeron los gritos de los demás niños ingresando al cuarto. De inmediato, algunos más extrovertidos se abrazaron a Charasuke exigiendo el cuento prometido.

―¿Nos contarás más sobre las hadas? ―preguntó una niña mostrándole su osito.

—Hora del cuento —anunció Charasuke con una sonrisa cuando vio a todos los infantes ingresaron a la habitación―. Otro día podremos seguir hablando, Riku.

El área pediátrica destinada a los menores no tenía grandes aditamentos. La cantidad de niños refugiados era tal que recurrieron a llevarlos a un área sin camas. Había futones para evitarles pasar frío, pero una cama no era un lujo que pudieran darse en esos momentos por cuestiones de espacio. Además aún seguían llegando más y más niños, las camas debían reservarlas para quienes estaban en peores situaciones. Las trampas de los ninjas, tales como papeles bombas, en ocasiones se cobraban de victima a civiles que intentaban huir. Charasuke junto a algunas enfermeras acomodaron a los niños en sus futones y comenzó a contar más sobre las hadas. Riku miró atentamente a los niños sonriendo pese a sus heridas. ¿Cómo podía alegrarles tanto un simple cuento cuando algunos de ellos perdieron incluso extremidades? El castaño rechazó la ayuda de los adultos y se metió a su futón fingiendo ignorar a Uchiha. Sin darse cuenta, al igual que a los demás, el sueño lo venció mientras oían de fondo la voz de Charasuke.

―Eres bastante bueno con los niños ―comentó Sakura mientras acompañaba a su compañero de equipo fuera del hospital.

―No lo soy ―suspiró él mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada―. Yo soy bueno distrayéndolos de los malos recuerdos, pero creo que Menma podría tratar con la parte “mala”.

―Has logrado que varios de ellos se sientan mejor ―alentó ella dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo al de ojos oscuros―. ¿Y? ―preguntó repentinamente mientras el otro se sobaba donde lo golpeó.

―¿Y qué? ―interrogó él. Sabía a donde iba esa pregunta, pero fingir demencia era lo mejor en esos momentos.

―No finjas conmigo, Cha-ra-su-ke ―deletreó con una sonrisa falsa pintada en los labios. Su puño se cerró delante del rostro de Uchiha infundiendo miedo.

―Ya, ya ―suspiró resignado desviando la mirada―. No le he dicho ―admitió mirando al suelo.

―No podemos seguir haciendo esto a sus espaldas ―comentó ella con una mano en su cintura―. Si Menma se entera por otros medios que tú y yo estuvimos…

―¿Si me entero de qué, Sakura? ―inquirió el jinchuriki apareciendo repentinamente detrás de los otros dos.

―¡Menma! ―gritaron los mencionados asustados buscando alguna salida.

Namikaze había estado de misión hasta hacía un par de horas y cuando finalmente consiguió completar todo volvió a su hogar. Esperaba encontrarse a su novio perdiendo el tiempo, durmiendo o algo similar. No obstante, tal y como veces anteriores, Uchiha estaba ausente. Desde aquella complicada misión su pareja pasaba muchas horas ausente y otras tantas lo vio junto a Haruno. Algo se traían entre manos. No estaba dispuesto a prolongar más la situación, menos aun viendo las pocas intenciones de su pareja de hablar. Dadas las múltiples indirectas que le dio anteriormente esperando, ingenuamente, alguna respuesta dada por propia boca de Charasuke.

―Yo ya me voy ―dijo Haruno despidiéndose con la mano sin dejar de reír nerviosamente―. Mi turno aún no termina y los niños me necesitan ―afirmó deseando ser tragada por la tierra.

―¿Cuál es el apuro? ―preguntó Charasuke nervioso sujetando el brazo de ella pidiendo en silencio que no lo dejara solo con el problema―. Me dijiste que estabas en tu descanso.

―Ya terminó mi tiempo, debo retomar mi turno. Alguien debe pensar en los niños ―afirmó soltándose por la fuerza.

La joven de cabellos rosados huyó caminando rápidamente mientras fingía calma. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aparentar naturalidad, mas Menma vio a través de aquellas patéticas excusas. Guardó silencio por tener acorralado a Charasuke, él era su objetivo principal en esos momentos. Sakura podía esperar, con ella podía hablar al día siguiente, la otra semana o incluso olvidarse de su existencia siempre y cuando no estuviera complotada en algo serio con Uchiha. Todo dependía de las palabras que dijera a continuación.

―¿Y bien? ―cuestionó Menma acercándose a paso lento hasta el otro al verlo retroceder―. ¿Qué has estado haciendo a mis espaldas?

―Nada ―respondió con las manos en alto en símbolo de rendición―. ¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo? ―inquirió fingiendo estar ofendido por sus dudas.

―Tal vez porque literalmente Sakura dijo: “ _Si Menma se entera por otros medios que tú y yo estuvimos…”_ ―Le recordó con un tono sarcástico.

―¿No podemos olvidar que oíste eso y…? ―sugirió Uchiha intentando inútilmente evadir esa charla.

―No ―negó de inmediato moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro―. Vas a decirme exactamente lo que te traes o terminamos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Charasuke alarmado mientras sujetaba a su novio por los hombros―. No estoy siéndote infiel si es lo que estabas pensando ―juró siendo consciente de su mala fama por su pasado como playboy.

―No lo estaba pensando, pero lo estoy considerando ―advirtió con una voz gélida. Misma que siempre causaba pavor en Charasuke.

―Mentiroso, seguro fue lo primero que tuviste en mente ―acusó el moreno haciendo un puchero.

―Entonces habla de una vez ―ordenó exasperado de tanto rodeo para una interrogante tan sencilla.

Uchiha tomó aire y luego buscó en su bolsillo un papel. Extendió su tembloroso brazo hacia Menma con resignación mostrando un formulario. De inmediato el joven de ojos azules comenzó a leerlo siendo observado por su novio. Uchiha contuvo la respiración temiendo cualquier reacción negativa o explosiva en su contra. Sabía de la casi infinita paciencia de su pareja, mas también tenía un límite y él lo conocía por la enorme cantidad de veces que lo sobrepasó. Cuando el papel dejó de estar pegado al rostro de Menma, aquellos ojos se enfocaron en él nuevamente.

―¿Un formulario de adopción? ―inquirió de manera seria y casi no creyendo.

―Sakura me ha estado ayudando a averiguar los requisitos y cuánto tiempo tomaría poder ser aptos ―confesó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

―Estabas haciendo el papeleo para algo tan importante ¿y ni siquiera me ibas a decir? ―preguntó con dureza. Los labios de Menma se juntaron firmemente ocultando la manera en la que sus dientes crujían.

―Quería que fuera un regalo de navidad ―contestó con algo de decepción, pues ya no podría dárselo como sorpresa en la mañana del correspondiente día.

—No puedes tratar un asunto así de serio como un obsequio —regañó nuevamente acercándose al otro para devolverle el formulario estrellándolo contra el pecho de Uchiha.

—¡No lo trato como algo sin importancia! ―negó vehementemente. Sujetó el papel entre sus dedos y trató de alisarlo. Estaba bastante arrugado y al borde de romperse por la fuerza con la cual Menma se lo devolvió.

—Lo haces —insistió Namikaze guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Según entiendo, tú y Sakura han iniciado los trámites para ponernos en lista de espera para adoptar. ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno... Más o menos es así la cosa, pero...

—No —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar—. Este tipo de decisiones son algo que deben hablarse entre la pareja en cuestión antes de hacer algo así.

―Lo sé, pero nosotros podríamos… ―intentó hablar mientras caminaba tras Menma queriendo explicarle sus motivos.

―Si lo sabes, ¿por qué tuve que venir hasta el hospital y atraparlos hablando del asunto? ―cuestionó dándose la vuelta.

La respiración de Charasuke se detuvo un momento conteniendo el aire. Sintió como si de hablar en ese momento podría arruinarlo todo entre ellos. Era consciente de que Menma no tenía especial interés en tener hijos, de hecho, llegó a pensar en que fue aceptado como pareja justamente porque se liberaría de la paternidad. Entre ellos era imposible que surja un “accidente”. Justamente como le planteó Menma para tener un hijo ambos tendrían que estar de acuerdo. Los papeles y entrevistas requerían de la participación de ambos. En ese punto no tenía forma de rebatir o hacer algo así de grande a sus espaldas. Tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero ¡diablos! Él deseaba al menos averiguar algo del tema en lo que le planteaba su deseo de tener un pequeño.

―¿No sería mejor discutirlo en casa? ―preguntó. Era cobarde, lo sabía y lo admitía, pero quería tiempo para planear algo―. No creo que sea buena idea que todos los vecinos oigan nuestros problemas de pareja.

El jinchuriki lo meditó unos momentos en completo silencio, la estrategia de su novio era transparente, pero efectiva. Si llegaban a terminar, darse de golpes o gritarse mutuamente prefería estar en su casa. Los vecinos lo oirían, sí, pero no tendrían derecho a quejarse. Una cosa era causar disturbios en su hogar y otra era en vía pública donde la policía militar podía detenerlos por alterar la paz. Tampoco sería problema ser arrestado, sino fuera porque en la policía militar eran todos Uchiha. Y lo último que quería era preocupar a sus padres y suegros por sus discusiones. Maldijo en su mente lo chismosos que eran. Asintió levemente y luego con un gesto le indicó a su novio que fueran a la casa.

Charasuke soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y caminó al lado del otro. Detalló la expresión del otro intentando averiguar qué tan enojado estaba con él. Y sí, estaba celoso. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios sintiéndose importante. Sabía que estaba mal y que de decirlo en voz alta sólo conseguiría un par de golpes por idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba molestar a su pareja de vez en cuando. Se le hacía un tanto adictivo. ¿Qué era masoquista sacarlo de quicio? Lo era y mucho, mas valía la pena cuando terminaba con algunas frasecitas que rara vez le dedicaba. Tales como _“te amo_ ”, “ _me importas”._ Los ojos azules se desviaron con vergüenza ajena al oír aquella conocida risa a sus espaldas. No quería ni imaginar los planes del otro. Al llegar a la casa que compartían desde hacía dos años, dejaron sus abrigos de lado y fueron directo a la sala.

—¿Para qué quieres hijos? —interrogó Menma cruzándose de brazos.

Se sentó en el sofá de la casa y con su mano invitó a Uchiha a hacer lo mismo. Charasuke algo renuente se acercó despacio antes de comenzar a hablar. Si estuvo evitando tanto esa conversación era porque no encontraba palabras que no hicieran que Menma quisiera meterle un rasengan o cortarle su preciado amiguito. Nunca se detuvieron siquiera a meditar la idea de ser padres, siendo ambos hombres un hijo propio era completamente imposible. Sin embargo, aún les quedaba un recurso, bueno dos, pero uno de ellos causaría que lo castrara nada más mencionarlo. Sabiendo que el aplazo de la charla sólo haría las cosas peores, se decidió hablar.

—Quiero un hijo —soltó Uchiha cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¿No te basta conmigo? —preguntó Namikaze tal y como sucedía en su mente cada vez que ensayaba sus diálogos—. ¿No soy suficiente acaso?

—No es eso —negó mientras sujetaba su mano—. Es sólo algo que me gustaría hacer: formar una familia contigo ―explicó sonriéndole con ilusión.

—Tus padres, los míos, tu hermano y los clanes de los que provenimos están llenos de personas que comparten nuestra sangre —enumeró el jinchuriki soltándose del otro—. Tenemos suficiente "familia".

—No es lo mismo —protestó Charasuke soltando un suspiro.

El corazón de Menma comenzó a latir más deprisa, pero no de alegría sino de enojo. Esa respuesta lo estaba irritando. La adrenalina lo estaba tentando a decir cosas sin siquiera razonarlas. Era algo típico cuando estaba junto a Charasuke. No sabía si lo amaba por liberarlo de todos aquellos filtros autoimpuestos o si lo odiaba no poder mantenerse bajo control. Muy seguramente se trataba de una combinación de ambos. También lo inquietaba ese repentino interés por los niños. ¿Acaso estaba arrepintiéndose de estar con él? ¡Si siempre le había dejado claro no tener intenciones de criar niños! Y con lo irresponsable que siempre fue Charasuke, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, debió instalar esa idea en su cabeza.

―¿Por qué deseas tener hijos? ―interrogó Menma volviendo a tomar el control de la situación―. Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en no tener hijos ―le recordó. Su rostro suavizó un poco su expresión esperando la explicación del otro.

―Yo también pensé en que eso era lo mejor, pero… ―dijo algo cohibido. Sin embargo, al sentir la mano de su pareja sobre la suya se animó a contarle―. Desde que rescatamos a esos niños he querido devolverles ese hogar que perdieron.

Namikaze lo observó, aquel rostro de tristeza y culpa ya conocido por él. Siempre sucedía eso cuando tenían misiones en zonas de guerras. Solía impresionarle la empatía que guardaba Uchiha por aquellos desconocidos. Cualquiera diría que teniendo en cuenta los preceptos de los shinobis y con tan larga experiencia en el campo estarían insensibilizados a dichos acontecimientos. Empero, su pareja seguía sorprendiéndolo con aquel corazón tan… ¿frágil? No, esa no sería la palabra con la cual definirlo. Si lo fuera se habría retirado del ninjutsu desde hacía años. O quizás sí lo estaba deseando. ¿Y si tener un hijo era una excusa para obtener una licencia por “paternidad”? De ser así, tendría que darle créditos por ser tan astuto e idear un plan tan sofisticado para salirse con la suya sin ser visto como una deshonra.

―¿Estás pensando en hacerte director de un orfanato? ―cuestionó tanteando terreno―. Si tienes como sueño cuidar de esos niños sin hogar no me parece mala idea ―admitió. Un proyecto así no tenía por qué ser algo negativo.

―No, no ―negó Uchiha tomando aire nuevamente―. Yo quiero adoptar un niño. Un hijo de nosotros.

―¡¿Es en serio?! ―exclamó sorprendido no creyéndose que quisiera hacer un cambio tan drástico a sus vidas―. Creía que sólo querías dejar de ser ninja.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó enojado por semejante acusación―. Me he esforzado mucho en ser un ninja decente como para renunciar así como así.

―Conociéndote no me sorprendería que quisieras un niño para acercarte a jóvenes madres ―habló sin pensar. Cerró la boca al instante al darse cuenta de su error.

―¿Otra vez celoso? ―cuestionó Charasuke con una sonrisa engreída mientras lo sujetaba por el mentón―. Oh mi dulce, tierno y celosito Kitsune-chan. Temes tanto por mi amor que armas teorías conspirativas.

―No es ninguna teoría conspirativa ―afirmó cruzado de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio al ver como el otro empezaría con uno de sus monólogos auto halagándose―. Sería una forma inteligente de librarte de tus obligaciones como un ninja.

―¿Dijiste “inteligente”? ¿Me crees alguien así de listo? ―interrogó sujetando ambas mejillas del joven de ojos azules.

―Creo que te di demasiado crédito ―suspiró con cansancio quitándose las manos del otro de la cara―. Entonces, ¿qué te llevó a pensar en tener hijos?

―Ya te dije ―protestó dejándose caer en el sofá antes de abrazar un cojín―. Quiero adoptar un pequeño. Hay uno en el hospital que es idéntico a ti de niño.

―No hay tal cosa ―declaró Menma mirándolo fríamente―. Los recuerdo a todos de cuando completé los informes. Ninguno se asemeja a mí.

―Riku sí ―contradijo con una sonrisa triunfal―. Tú lo conoces de aquella misión. Seguramente notaste que es alguien… especial.

―No debes involucrarte con nuestros objetivos. Sin importar lo duro o mal que lo estén pasando no debes dejar que tus sentimientos intervengan y nublen tu juicio ―recitó como tantas otras veces en las cuales tuvo que recordarle a su pareja cuál era su deber.

―Lo sé, pero pensé…

―No es tu fuerte precisamente.

―Idiota ―insultó ofendido antes de retomar la palabra―. Ese pequeño podría tener un hogar cálido, uno como el que nunca tuvo y pensé que sería genial si fuéramos nosotros.

―Es la peor de las ideas que has tenido ―comentó Namikaze―. Supera a la vez en la que quisiste acelerar la cocción de la carne asada.

―No fue tan mala.

―Duplicar el calor del horno usando el katon no jutsu no hace que la comida se cocine en menos tiempo, sólo consigues transformarla en carbón.

―No compares ―ordenó levantándose del sofá mirándolo molesto―. Dame una sola buena razón por la cual no deberíamos adoptar a ese niño.

―Te daré tres ―respondió Menma levantando los dedos contando cada uno de sus razonamientos―. Primero, esos niños han perdido recientemente a sus padres. Seguramente quieren guardar luto. Segundo, somos ninjas. Nuestras vidas corren peligro constantemente y podríamos hacerlo perder a sus padres por segunda vez. Y tercero…

―¿Tercero? ―interrogó Uchiha desanimado. Le era difícil rebatir esos dos primeros puntos, pero quería conocerlos todos antes dar su propia visión del asunto.

―No sería nuestro.

―¿Perdón? ―cuestionó acercándose al otro mirándolo sin creerse sus palabras―. ¿Te importa tanto la relación sanguínea? ¿Se puede saber de qué raza superior provienes para decir eso? 

―Clan Uzumaki y clan Namikaze ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado al ver la frustración en el rostro de su novio―. Y tú eres un Uchiha. Me parece que sí tenemos los genes como para traer un hijo de grandes habilidades heredadas.

―Pero nuestros clanes poseen muchas personas. ¡No estamos en peligro de extinción ni nada similar!

―Tampoco somos animales como para aparearnos por salvar nuestra “especie” ―le recordó Menma mientras alzaba una ceja viendo tonta la excusa de Uchiha para intentar rebatirlo.

―¡Tú eres el que sacó el tema de nuestros genes! ―reclamó Charasuke golpeando el pecho de su novio con su dedo índice.

―Corrección, tú sacaste el tema al preguntar sobre mi “raza superior” ―afirmó mirándolo con un gesto neutral.

―¡Eres un terco! ―gritó el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras se separaba de su novio.

El dueño del sharingan tenía claro que los argumentos de su pareja eran razonables. Los estuvo evitando para no caer en sus redes, pero era inútil. Pese a querer planear alguna respuesta inteligente, ciertamente pensar no era lo suyo. Él se dejaba guiar por su corazón, por muy cursi que sonara, eran sus sentimientos lo único a lo que atendía y eso era prácticamente nada si tenía el deber de convencer a Menma. Frustrado al verse acorralado, tomó la táctica más lógica en esos momentos…

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Namikaze al verlo colocarse su abrigo y el gorro para la nieve.

―A pasear un poco ―respondió acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello―. Vuelvo en un rato ―avisó.

Evitó mirar a su pareja para no seguir alimentando aquella discusión, sintió que estaba a un paso de decir algo imperdonable. Las palabras hirientes eran algo más difícil de solucionar que un par de muebles o paredes rotas por sus combates. Sí, definitivamente era mejor enfriar su cabeza y luego volver a tratar el tema. Además tendría mejores argumentos si se tomaba algo de tiempo para entender a Menma. Lo justo sería llegar a un acuerdo o decisión que los contentara a ambos y si no bueno… Prefirió dejar de pensar en ese asunto porque la opción no le estaba gustando.

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose fue la señal de que estaba solo. Menma viró los ojos al verlo irse de forma tan dramática. Su novio debió dedicarse a la actuación, se le habría dado de maravilla. Cualquier pequeñez la convertía en un drama, aunque pareció que esta vez el asunto de verdad le interesaba, dada su falta de insistencia en pelear. Empero, sabía que pronto regresaría más terco que antes. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y fue a sentarse frente a la chimenea. Vio varios libros de cuentos peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Los sujetó entre sus manos con intención de colocarlos en otro sitio. No iba a dejar que su casa se prendiera fuego por su irresponsable novio, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y les echó una rápida mirada.

—¿Las hadas de la Navidad? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta—. _Las hadas también pueden ayudarte en asuntos financieros_ ―leyó extrañado por tal tontería―. Vaya, qué prácticas ―comentó con sarcasmo.

Dejó aquellos libros a un lado y se envolvió en una manta dispuesto a esperar que su novio volviera de su paseo. Aun tenían asuntos que resolver y no lo dejaría escaparse por siempre. Estaba seguro de la existencia de alguna razón para ese cambio de actitud frente a la idea de tener hijos y se la sacaría a como diera lugar. Cerró los ojos con intención de descansar los párpados, mas sin darse cuenta fue atrapado en las redes del Morfeo. El agradable calor de la chimenea combinado con la tenue nieve cayendo fuera propiciaba el deseo de dormir acurrucado y calentito dentro de su hogar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero despertó cuando sintió unos zumbidos cerca de su oreja. Estaba a gusto durmiendo cerca del lumbre de la chimenea, pese a la mala postura. El duro suelo era mejor que su cómoda cama, mientras contara con el calor del fuego para sustituir la ausencia de su pareja. Movió su mano aplastando un mosquito contra su cara sin molestarse en verlo _. Un momento, ¿mosquitos en pleno invierno?_ Abrió los ojos y se sentó observando unos extraños seres frente a él.

—Oigan, ¿deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó un pequeño ser de nomás de tres centímetros.

—Yo digo que hagamos una explosión —respondió un rubio de larga cabellera.

—¡Hey! —llamó otro de cabello plateado—. Este bastardo me aplastó. Déjenme sacrificarlo a Jashin-sama.

Namikaze parpadeó repetidas veces y se frotó los ojos observando aquellos extraños entes. Eran diminutas personas del tamaño de un dedo o quizás un poco más. Con alas transparentes en sus espaldas y unas coronitas doradas en sus cabezas. Sus vestimentas parecían ser una especie de capas de color negro con nubes rojas. ¡Vaya combinación! Su sentido de la moda espantaría a cualquiera que gozara de buen gusto. Los observó con mayor detalle reconociéndolos como los akatsuki. Aquellos ninjas tan peligrosos y conocidos estaban encogidos. ¿Sería acaso obra de algún jutsu de un enemigo? Pensando en eso comenzó a percibir el chakra a su alrededor buscando otros ninjas.

—Veo que estás despierto —dijo tranquilamente alguien posado en el hombro de Menma.

—¡¿Itachi?! —gritó el joven de ojos azules sin poder ocultar su expresión de asombro y burla al verlo en miniatura con alitas y corona.

—Está despierto —señaló otro akatsuki.

—Esto debe ser un sueño —afirmó Menma sujetando por las alas a "Itachi"―. O tal vez sea obra de Charasuke. Él fue a pedirte que me convencieras de adoptar al niño y tú en tu afán de tener sobrinos me metiste en un genjutsu.

Los akatsuki se miraron entre ellos y luego al jinchuriki como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. El mutismo grupal hizo fruncir el ceño a Menma. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría ese estúpido genjutsu? Ya descubrió a su cuñado, no había razón para seguir con eso. Itachi, al verlo distraído, se soltó de su agarre y voló hasta quedar frente a la nariz de Menma.

—Escucha, zorro pulgoso —habló su cuñado en aquel tono de regaño que siempre usaba con quien se metiera con su hermanito, pero con palabras impropias del Uchiha—. Somos hadas. Generalmente somos sólo bolitas de luz para ustedes los humanos, pero en esta ocasión tenemos rostros ―explicó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tomamos formas humanas para poder hablarte y guiarte por el buen camino —agregó Deidara.

—Eso suena realmente estúpido —concluyó Namikaze.

—¿Y lo dices justamente tú? —interrogó el de cabello plateado—. Has dicho varias teorías conspirativas bastante inverosímiles. ¿Y te atreves a decir que las hadas somos algo estúpido?

—Debo estar teniendo una alucinación o haber sido metido en un genjutsu —repitió Namikaze mirando a las hadas.

—No te desharás de nosotros hasta que enfrentes tus problemas —advirtió el hada Hidan—. Jashin-sama te hará arder en el infierno si no nos oyes y tendrás siete años de mala suerte.

—Suenan algo similar a esos idiotas. No me creo que sólo tengan sus apariencias —afirmó Menma con terquedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aquellos ojos azules se cerraron mientras su dueño volvía a cubrirse con la manta dispuesto a volver a dormirse. Las hadas volvieron a intentar convencerlo de oírlos, tenían varias cosas de que hablar, mas el humano los estaba ignorando. Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos por el fracaso que estaban siendo en su misión. Repentinamente Itachi se volvió a acercar a Menma, voló hasta su oído y comenzó con su plan.

—¿No tienes curiosidad de por qué tu novio quiere hijos? —preguntó consiguiendo un gruñido en respuesta. Al menos le prestaba atención—. Deberías al menos oírme, ¿qué tal si llegara a dejarte por una mujer?

—¡Él jamás haría eso! —gritó enojado destapándose.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —interrogó aquella hada con la figura de su cuñado.

—Nada de lo que hagan o digan me hará cambiar de opinión —aseguró con firmeza en sus palabras.

—No pretendemos que cambies de opinión —agregó uno de ellos en un tono más calmado y suave—. Sólo estamos cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo ―confesó de forma tímida.

—¿El cuál es...? ―preguntó de la misma manera en la que interrogaba a su pareja momentos atrás.

—¡Mantener el espíritu navideño! ―exclamaron al mismo tiempo llenos de ánimo y alegría por la navidad―. ¡Y tú no nos lo dejas sencillo! ―acusaron todos rodeando la cabeza de Namikaze.

—Bien ―bufó cerrando los ojos unos momentos―. Si escucho su sarta de excusas y manipulaciones, ¿se irán de una vez? —preguntó serio.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Itachi con una sonrisa serena—. Y de todas formas no tenías opción ―susurró con burla.

Cada hada comenzó a emitir luz desde sus cuerpos, primero era tan pequeño como ellas, pero iba creciendo con el transcurrir de los segundos. Llegando al punto en el que Namikaze tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al ser cegado por aquel destello. Al volver a abrir sus ojos, Menma miró a su alrededor notando que no estaba en su hogar. De un momento a otro estaba en el cielo, flotando varios metros por encima de las casas. Bajo sus pies podía distinguir claramente el techo de su casa.

—Esto se parece a aquel cuento "los fantasmas del señor Scrooge" ―soltó sin poder creérselo.

—Nosotros somos mejores qué simples fantasmas ―alegó enojado Deidara. Le dio la espalda completamente ofuscado por hacer lo mismo que ellos.

—Sí, las hadas hacemos las cosas mejor que esos muertos ―aseguró Hidan mientras sacaba una versión miniatura de la guadaña y apuntaba a Menma.

—Ellos son famosos ―señaló el jinchuriki mientras usaba su dedo índice para obligar a Hidan a apuntar su guadaña en otra dirección―. A ustedes nadie las nombra siquiera.

—Tu novio sabe de nuestras grandes hazañas ―celebró Itachi.

—Conociéndolo seguro inventó la mitad y la otra mitad la exageró desmesuradamente ―dijo con desagrado antes de volver a sujetar a uno de ellos―. ¿No pueden asumir otra forma? Es incómodo pensar en asesinos de élite quejándose como niñas.

―Nos gusta vernos sexys y poderosos ―presumió Deidara mientras rondaba la cabeza de Menma.

—Mira allá —señaló una de las hadas buscando distraerlo.

No querían hablar sobre la popularidad que tenían, pues saldrían más que humillados. Cualquiera sabía cómo palidecían frente a otras figuras más asociadas a la Navidad. Para las hadas era humillante, pero cierto. No eran “interesantes” y pocas veces algún creyente invocaba su ayuda. Siempre atendían todos los pedidos e incluso les emocionaba cada vez que tenían uno, pues podían pasar hasta años antes de que alguien las solicitara. Por ello, eran quienes más se esforzaban en hacer de cada navidad única y mágica para todos.

―Primero vamos a recrear el día en que conocieron al niño que tu novio quiere adoptar ―avisó Hidan mientras encabezaba a los demás en el descenso hacia una zona específica.

―Ya tiene decidido incluso cual niño quiere ―se quejó Menma en voz alta denotando disgusto.

―¿Te molesta eso? ―cuestionó Itachi viéndolo fijamente. Esa forma de mirarlo lo hacia sentir que estaba junto al auténtico.

―Por supuesto ―asintió repetidas veces―. Si llegara a aceptar tener un hijo con él me gustaría poder elegirlo también, pero no, como de costumbre Charasuke hizo lo que se le vino en gana ―reclamó crujiendo los dientes sonoramente.

―Aún no hace nada ―destacó el rubio de cabellera larga―. Sólo buscaba la ocasión de hablarlo contigo.

―La intención es lo que cuenta ―acusó con los puños fuertemente cerrados―. ¿O acaso esa no es la frase más típica de estas fechas? ―preguntó con burla mientras lucía una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Es la primera vez que alguien usa esa frase de esta manera ―murmuró Deidara mirándolo como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

―Sí, siendo navidad esa frase debería ser con un tono de calidez y cariño no usada como un puñal contra enemigos ―concordó Itachi preocupado por Charasuke. El jinchuriki les estaba poniendo las cosas en extremo difíciles.

―Me han clavado un cuchillo en la espalda y el culpable es mi propio novio ―habló con frialdad manteniendo una voz neutral. Su mirada se fijó en ellos de forma acusatoria―. ¿Y ustedes se ponen de su lado? Aun cuando yo soy quien tiene el derecho de estar molesto.

―No estamos del lado de nadie ―excusó Deidara alzando las manos y negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

―Mienten ―declaró Menma sin ninguna duda en su voz―. Cada vez me convenzo más de que esto no es más que un genjutsu.

―Él no te haría algo así ―alegó Hidan con hastío. Estaba cansado de explicarle una y otra vez lo reales que eran.

―Tampoco tendría el poder para conseguirlo ―comentó Namikaze de forma burlona.

―Con nuestro grandiosos poderes te probaremos que las hadas también merecemos ser recordadas ―dijo Itachi queriendo cortar de raíz ese asunto.

Ellos comenzaron a brillar y sus cuerpos se volvieron unas pequeñas bolitas que rodearon el cuerpo de Menma. Dieron giros a tan alta velocidad que él se sintió mareado de sólo verlas. Cerró los ojos un momento para evitar las náuseas y al abrirlos se vio nuevamente en el país de la Lluvia. Parpadeó varias veces no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo, pero era cierto. Estaba allí y era el mismo día de la misión según entendió. A su alrededor todo estaba en ruinas y se oían los llantos y gritos de todos los aldeanos desesperados. Se vio a sí mismo a la distancia con su escuadrón yendo a salvar a los civiles. No podía tocar nada, pero no hacía falta. El recuerdo era tan palpable que pese a ser intangible era como si sintiera el calor de las llamas y el olor a sangre y pólvora.

_―¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ―gritó una mujer atrapada por los escombros._

_―Enseguida la ayudo ―respondió Uchiha dirigiendo algunos hombres a mover aquellas rocas._

_―¡Cuidado! ―advirtió uno de los ninjas cuando los papeles bomba adheridos a aquellos escombros estallaron._

_―Qué bajo han caído ―gruñó Charasuke al observar aquello mientras usaba sus brazos para proteger su propia cabeza―. Tendernos una trampa usando a los heridos como señuelo._

_―No pierdas el tiempo maldiciendo ―pidió Nara ayudándolo a ponerse de pie._

Vio a su novio chasquear la lengua frustrado por aquel incidente, pero rápidamente se recuperó y con un semblante serio avanzó. Lo siguió observando las mismas cosas que él. No era tan diferente el panorama al que él mismo presenció mientras salvaba a algunos niños. Sin embargo, algo que podía señalar eran las bajas. Por el lado de Charasuke existían mayor cantidad de trampas, porque era quien usando su sharingan buscaba las trampas junto a los Hyuga y los ninjas tipo sensorial. Él y su escuadra llegaron luego de que ellos se aseguraron de desactivar las trampas. La cantidad de muertos y de personas convertidas en bombas era impresionante. Pronto se vio a sí mismo llegando con su grupo.

_―Está despejado ―avisó Neji señalando hacia el frente sin desactivar su byakugan―. Vayan por los heridos. Uchiha ve con ellos y asegúrate de que no haya ninguna sorpresa._

_Charasuke asintió y con su sharingan activado avanzó primero advirtiendo de cualquier peligro. Al inicio todo parecía despejado tal y como dijo Neji, pero comenzaron a aparecer ninjas de no sabían dónde. Algunos de ellos estaban intentando emboscarlos luego de permanecer camuflados con jutsus de transparencia. No se dejarían tomar desprevenidos. Mientras el azabache combatía contra ellos, Menma avanzó junto a los demás encontrándose en el camino un niño malherido tirado en un callejón._

_―Oye, niño aquí es peligroso ―avisó Namikaze acercándose a él. El pequeño parpadeó lentamente, se le veía cansado―. Tiene una herida en la cabeza. ¡Equipo médico! ―llamó a gritos mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado―. Pequeño mantente despierto, todo estará bien._

_―¿Quién eres? ―cuestionó asustado luchando por verlo a los ojos, pues sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse de un momento a otro._

_―Soy Namikaze Menma ―se presentó internamente agradecido de verlo responderle―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó queriendo mantenerlo hablando._

_―Soy Riku ―respondió sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo._

_―Descuida ―correspondió con sus ojos azules mirándolo de manera cálida―. Ya estás a salvo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime._

_―¿Lo prometes? ―cuestionó ilusionado._

_―Te lo prometo, Riku ―aseguró acomodándolo en el suelo. Debido al golpe no podría moverlo de manera descuidada o podría causarle daños internos―. Yo estaré a tu lado hasta que te curen ―dijo sujetando su mano dándole valor en lo que esperaba que llegara la ayuda médica._

―Oh sí tienes un lado dulce ―comentó Deidara con cierta diversión mientras volaba alrededor del mencionado y le jalaba la mejilla.

―Mi trabajo era rescatar a los heridos y lo cumplí ―declaró fingiendo normalidad. No quería verse descubierto por esas molestas hadas. Si sabían que no odiaba a los niños tendrían por donde insistir nuevamente con ese asunto.

―Por lo que veo no le tienes odio a los niños ―dijo una de las hadas, cumpliendo las predicciones de Menma.

―Qué no quiera ser padre no significa que esté buscando exterminar niños ―aclaró dando por zanjado el tema.

―Son puras excusas ―insistió el rubio jalando de su cabello.

―Crean lo que quieran ―bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Al observar nuevamente aquel recuerdo vio al pequeño de cabellos castaños aferrarse a él desesperadamente. Mientras era atendido, sólo su mano estuvo allí para él. Menma bajó un poco la mirada entendiendo aquel apego hacia él. Según lo que logró averiguar ese niño sobrevivía en las calles robando o juntando restos de comida de los basureros. Era una vida bastante dura, pero no era de sorprender en un país tan empobrecido como el suyo. La guerra sólo beneficiaba a las grandes aldeas o aquellas que contaran con ninjas poderosos y eficaces. Países, poblados y ciudades sin guerreros al frente eran rápidamente saqueados y dejados en la miseria. Riku desde hacia años lo había perdido todo, incluso antes de ser capaz de recordar haber poseído algo.

―Qué bajo es mostrarme esto intentando generarme lástima ―acusó Namikaze mirando a las hadas con fastidio.

―No nos malentiendas no es eso lo que pretendemos ―se defendió Deidara―. Sólo queremos que veas lo que a tu novio le interesó del niño. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

―Si a ti no te compadece es asunto tuyo, pero su historia sí logró tocar el corazón de tu pareja ―explicó Itachi sentándose nuevamente en su hombro.

Las hadas volvieron a volar alrededor de Menma transportándolo a otro sitio más familiar para él. Se trataba de Konoha, siendo específicos estaba en el hospital general donde trabajaba Sakura. Le tomó menos tiempo recuperarse del mareo generado por las hadas, así que pudo enfocarse más rápidamente en lo que pretendían mostrarle. Esta vez vio a los niños jugando en el patio siendo supervisados por las enfermeras. Varios de ellos estaban bastante heridos y sus vendas se teñían de rojo con tanta facilidad que era observable el daño sufrido.

―Son bastantes buenas manipulando ―admitió Namikaze sonriendo con burla a las hadas―. Mira que mostrarme como sufren tras el rescate.

Las hadas omitieron sus comentarios sabiéndolos inútiles. Poco y nada podrían hacer con alguien así de testarudo, por ello sólo lo guiaron hacia donde estaba Charasuke entregando unos reportes a pedido de la Hokage. Uchiha no perdió tiempo ni oportunidad en halagar a las bellas enfermeras y guiñarles el ojo con coquetería. Esos malditos hábitos parecían no querer morir. Hasta se atrevería a afirmar que, esa manera de ser era tan natural en Charasuke, como su manera de caminar.

―Ojalá sus reflejos en combate fueran tan ágiles como su boca ―gruñó luchando por modular su voz.

―Celoso ―dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros―. Mira por allí. Ese es el momento en el cual tu novio descubrió su deseo de ser padre.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia donde le indicaron las hadas, pero no vio nada. Estaba el pasillo completamente vacío. El impoluto color blanco de los pasillos del hospital le causaron confusión. Lo dejaron descender hasta el suelo donde podía caminar por su cuenta. Miró hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás notando que ambas opciones eran iguales. No podía distinguir la entrada de la salida por mucho que lo intentara. Hizo memoria de la dirección en la que bajó, pero era inútil.

―¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ―inquirió viendo a las hadas sobrevolar sobre su cabeza.

―Cumpliendo lo que te dijimos ―explicó Itachi calmadamente―. Nosotros no estamos aquí para decirte que elegir.

―La decisión de ser padre surge por deseo propio, no por recuerdos tristes como los que te mostramos ―agregó Deidara.

―Entonces, ¿ya me devolverán a mi casa? ―demandó saber volviendo a mirar a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

―Sólo si tienes una respuesta ―contestó Hidan apuntándolo con su guadaña―. ¿Ya sabes si deseas ser padre o no?

―Y antes de que respondas, ten en cuenta que lo que decidas se hará realidad ―advirtió el moreno colocándose frente a sus narices.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―demandó saber Menma con sus ojos fijos en aquella figura.

―Si decides que no quieres ser padre, nunca lo serás, por el contrario si ese es tu deseo se hará realidad ―dijo Itachi mirándolo seriamente a la espera de que terminara de procesar la información dada.

―¿Qué pasará cuando elija? ―Quiso saber Menma mostrando un rostro libre de expresiones, pese a su sentir. La intriga generada por sus palabras se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

―Eso no te lo podemos decir ―respondió sonriendo de forma condescendiente―. Puede que elijas no tener hijos nunca y tu pareja te deje para estar con alguien que sí los quiera.

―O puede que no suceda nada y sólo se olvidé de ese deseo ―comentó el rubio colocándose al lado de su compañero.

―También existe la posibilidad de que tu novio se vuelva una persona infeliz por el resto de su vida por culpa de que le arruinaste su sueño ―agregó con malicia Hidan.

―¡Pequeño bastardo! ―exclamó con ira Menma mientras lo apretaba entre sus manos―. Sólo quieren hacerme sentir miedo.

―El miedo lo sientes por tu propia cuenta ―señaló Itachi con frialdad―. Estás buscando excusas en los demás para hacerlo todo más fácil. Dices que todos te estamos manipulando para adoptar, pero en realidad es tu excusa para no admitir que te da miedo no ser un buen padre.

―Nosotras las hadas lo podemos ver y saber todo por medio de tu aura ―explicó cariñosamente el rubio―. Sentimos tu miedo e indecisión. Es más fácil decir “ _me niego porque no les daré el gusto”_ a admitir la verdad. Sin embargo, es tu pareja de quien estamos hablando. Deberías decirle todo con honestidad antes de decidir.

Tras decir eso Namikaze cerró los ojos queriendo meditar su respuesta. ¿Tenían razón en lo que decían? Siempre fue arisco y si le hubieran preguntado unos años antes, hasta tener pareja le hubiera parecido irreal. No obstante, por algún motivo aun desconocido para él, Uchiha lo amaba. Tal y como era, lleno de comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos, con sus escasos gestos de cariño y con los casi inexistentes “ _te amo”_ de su parte. Se olvidó de todo y todos mientras colocaba la mano en su pecho. Sintió sus propios latidos del corazón contra su palma y al fin se hizo la pregunta correcta:

_¿Quería formar una familia con Charasuke?_

―Yo, yo quiero… ―dijo abriendo sus azules ojos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó Uchiha mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Menma miró a su alrededor notando su nueva ubicación: el sofá. Su pareja aun tenía su gorro y estaba de cuclillas al lado suyo mirándolo como si fuera un niño ilusionado. No se veía enojado por la pelea anterior entre ellos. En momentos así estaba agradecido de aquella característica infantil de su novio, podía ser impulsivo y decir cosas sin pensar, pero enseguida recuperaba su buen humor. Momento, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? Supuso que se trataría de horas. ¡Claro! Eso explicaba porque Charasuke estaba tan tranquilo si estuvo durante horas vagando en las calles. En la noche. Bajo la nieve. ¿Solo? No lo creía lo suficientemente masoquista como para andar bajo la nieve durante horas por su enojo.

―¿Con quién estuviste? ―inquirió sujetando el cuello de la ropa de su novio.

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó alarmado retrocediendo un poco y retirando su mano con lentitud como si fuera a mordérsela de un momento a otro.

―¿A dónde fuiste? ―Volvió a formular su pregunta reteniendo la pálida mano entre la suya.

―Fui a ver a… ―habló mirando hacia la chimenea mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente―. Fui a ver a Riku ―confesó.

―¿Y por eso tardaste tantas horas? ―cuestionó viendo con más detenimiento el suelo notando una bolsa que antes no tenía―. ¿Y eso?

―Verás, Sakura-chan me pasó las cartas que los niños le escribieron a Santa ―explicó sacando algunas para mostrárselas―. Estaba planeando llevarles lo que pidieron en la noche buena. Además no te quejes, sólo tardé media hora en ir y volver ―reclamó haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

―Fuiste bastante rápido ―admitió mirando el reloj comprobando que verdaderamente tardó muy poco. El tiempo de su sueño y el de la realidad diferían enormemente.

―¡Lo soy! ―presumió orgulloso mientras se señalaba a sí mismo―. Sakura me ayudara a conseguirme un traje de Santa y les daré la sorpresa de su vida a esos pequeños. ―Sonrió de sólo imaginarlo.

―Olvídate de eso ―ordenó el jinchuriki y al verlo con intenciones de replicar se apresuró a aclarar―. Yo te ayudaré con los niños.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ―preguntó Charasuke tocándole la cara no creyendo lo que oía―. ¿Por qué el interés?

―No te hagas ideas equivocadas ―dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse frente a la chimenea envuelto en su manta―. Sólo quiero ver si mentiste.

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó Uchiha sentándose al lado de su pareja.

―Ese niño que dices que se parece a mí ―aclaró Menma con su mirada perdida en el fuego frente a él. Repentinamente sintió los brazos de su novio rodeándolo con cariño.

―Gracias ―dijo el azabache con sus negros ojos brillando con ilusión. Le robó un corto beso y compartieron el resto de la noche frente al fuego.

Tras eso Namikaze se involucró un poco más en las actividades de su pareja en el hospital. A muchos niños le extraño las visitas del jinchuriki en el lugar, pero a nadie les molestaba. No era alguien que jugara con ellos o hiciera payasadas como las que acostumbraban con Uchiha, mas sí los cuidaba. Evitaba que se lastimaran mientras jugaban y los mantenía a salvo de accidentes domésticos. Incluso se encargaba de cuidar que Charasuke no fuera negligente consigo mismo. Agradecían que les dedicara tiempo, pero Haruno advirtió a Menma que por la cantidad de heridos, misiones y promesas a los pequeños, su compañero estaba descuidando su propia salud. Desde entonces las cosas marcharon perfectamente hasta la noche antes de navidad.

―Me veo sumamente sexy vestido de Santa Claus ―afirmó vanidosamente Charasuke con su mano en su mentón―. Tú deberías ser un reno y dejarte montar ―bromeó ganándose una bola de nieve en su rostro.

―Déjate de tonterías ―ordenó el menor mientras lo veía desde el suelo, pues el otro estaba trepando la pared usando su chakra para entrar por la azotea―. Deberías entrar por la puerta. No hay chimenea para que hagas esto.

―Quiero hacer bien mi papel ―aseguró Uchiha antes de resbalarse por culpa de la nieve a medio derretir.

―Idiota ―insultó Menma atrapando a su novio entre sus brazos.

―Pero soy tu idiota ―comentó Charasuke mientras le robaba un beso de sus labios.

Tras el corto beso, Menma dejó caer a su pareja en el suelo helado, recibiendo un sinfín de maldiciones de su parte. A una distancia prudente estaban las hadas que visitaron al jinchuriki observando todo. Sonrieron alegremente al ver que su ayudita había servido de algo. Sólo un pequeño empujón para incitar a cierto ninja terco a hacerle frente a sus propios sentimientos. Por lo que podían observar se estaban llevando más que bien desde aquel “sueño”.

―Vaya parece que se lleva mucho mejor con los niños ―comentó una de las hadas en forma de esfera de luz.

―Justo como planeamos ―le recordó otra―. Sólo me preocupa que Menma haga demasiada fuerza en su condición.

―¿Su condición? ―preguntó su compañera extrañada por sus palabras―. No me digas que…

―Él mencionó querer un hijo de su novio ―respondió solemnemente mientras se reía internamente―. Yo le advertí que lo que eligiera sería realidad.

―Muero por ver sus rostros cuando sepan que está embarazado ―confesó entre risas el hada que Menma había aplastado―. Tendrá lo que se merece.

―¿Lo dices como regalo o como venganza? ―interrogó una con perspicacia.

―Un poco de ambas ―respondió en un tono inocente―. Como dije tiene lo que se merece.

_Esa sería una muy impactante navidad para la nueva familia Uchiha-Uzumaki_

Owari


End file.
